Mildred
|image = File:Mildred.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 1, Chapter 2 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 692 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Banished by Heirophind |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Disgeran |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Cfavano |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Female/Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Private |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Tyrfing: Tyrfing is a cursed sword forged originally for the god of war. It fell to earth, and was used by violent men to further their ambitions. originally, it was a just and holy sword, but the years of use by evil men tainted it, making it evil. It is indestructible, and anyone else who tries to wield it other than Mildred, will be infected by a poison that paralyzes in seconds and kills in minutes, dissolving their body into a pool of black sludge. If it is ever seperated from Mildred, Mildred can will it to reappear into his/her hand with but a thought Black Blood: This is the essence of Tyrfing's corruption that binds it to him. It is like normal blood, but different. Upon receiving a slashing or piercing injury, the blood hardens on contact, making those kinds of attacks ineffective. Crushing and magical attacks are not blocked by it. The essence also greatly increases his physical strength and stamina. Abilities/Skills: Most of Mildred's powers involve manipulating the black blood that courses through her/his veins. Blood lance: Mildred slices her hand and shoots blood out at an enemy. Recharges in 1 turn Scream symphony: The mouth of the sword opens and unleashes a powerful scream. The scream stuns the enemy for one turn, and makes the sword vibrate at a very high frequency for 3 turns. Recharges in 4 posts Black Moon fang: Mildred opens a cut in her/his hand, and allows it to flow down the blade. Then, Mildred swings the sword, launching whirling blades from the sword. Charges in 2 posts, and the blades go 100 feet. Limit of 4 per attack Bloody needles: When Mildred is wounded, she/he can have blood shoot out from the wound in droplets, and surround an enemy. From the airborne droplets, long spokes shoot out to skewer the enemy from all angles at once, or on a time delay. Can activate immediately, or over the course of a second post. Recharges the third turn after the last activation. Personality: Mildred is always unsettlingly calm. He/she will not rant and rave about eating your soul, just calmly reassure you that it is futile to resist, and that, in the end, you will be consumed. Background/History: Mildred was once a princess of a Kingdom in the north. She was a typical teenage girl, who liked frolicking, and picking flowers, and other girly stuff. But one day, she wandered a bit too far, and she found a sword sticking up out of the ground. Because of her curiosity, which is common in all teenage females, she just HAD to touch it. So, she crept up to it, and grabbed the handle. Instantly, her mind was flooded with the presence of another, and she lost all control of her body. She had become possessed. Tryfing took hold of her little body, and made it slightly tougher, as well as adding masculine features with the onrush of the black blood. In that state Tyrfing forced the now hermaphrodite Mildred to Murder everyone in the village and castle, and then go on a world wide killing spree, which Mildred still is doing today. Goal: To consume the souls of all living things Trivia: Even though Mildred's body is technically living, Mildred cannot die. Battle Theme